


Day Pass

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Banter, Character Study, F/M, Femdom, Human Experimentation, Light Dom/sub, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wall Sex, accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).



“This is Dr. Bright, conducting a routine neuropsychological evaluation on Subject E-264.” Joan set her recorder on the table and donned nitrile gloves. “Good morning, Robert.”

“I told you, Joan.” The test subject, reclined in a dentist-like chair, shook his wrist restraints. “I want you to call me Damien.”

“I don’t see why I’d do that when you can’t be bothered to call me Dr. Bright,” Joan said. “How are you feeling today?”

“Just peachy,” he said. “I’ve got a little problem I was hoping you could help me out with, though. Well, not little, exactly. Let’s call it a larger-than-average-sized problem.”

“If the problem is your erection, then it’s not statistically larger than average.”

“But it _is_ technically larger. More than half an inch.”

“That’s not even a whole standard deviation. You are, statistically speaking, extremely average. At least physically.”

“Ouch, Dr. B. You’re so mean to me.”

“I’m about to get much meaner.”

It gave Joan just a little sadistic satisfaction to flip the electrodes on and test the current. Damien groaned.

“Oh no, Dr. Bright,” he said in a theatrical monotone. “Don’t do that. You’re hurting me.”

“That’s the general idea.”

“Why do you like hurting me so much, Doc?”

“Because you’re such a naughty boy,” Joan said before she could stop herself.

“Ahh, I knew it! I knew you had a kinky side!” He pounded his hands against the armrest in triumph. “I bet you wanna spank me, huh? I know I cause you a _lot_ of headaches.”

“Yes, you do. But I don’t think spanking you would be very effective.”

“And shocking me is better?”

“Not particularly. But what else are we supposed to do with you?”

“I don’t know. What _would_ you do with me if you had me all to yourself?”

“I’d—” Joan blinked. She shouldn’t tell a patient that sort of thing, even if he was a little shit. “I’m sorry, but that would be inappropriate. We should concentrate on completing this assessment.”

“Come on, Dr. B. I’ll cooperate better if I’m properly scared, won’t I? What would you do to me if you had me all alone? Silk scarves and massage oil?”

Joan laughed. “Hardly. Standard-issue restraints and cold lube.”

Wait, why had she said that? It was true, but she should never have blurted it out.

“Ohh, Dr. B., that sounds terrible. I’m so scared.”

He didn’t sound scared. Joan grit her teeth.

“Nice try, Damien,” she said. “I have some more numbers for you to remember today. 15, 7, 22, 24—”

“You know, my power doesn’t last overnight.” He winked at her. “You know how much I love when you wear skirts. And you also know one of these days I’m going to get you to hike your skirt up and ride me like a racehorse. If you _really_ hate my flirting as much as you claim, why not switch to pants? Give yourself an extra layer of protection?”

“Because you don’t control my life, Damien, and you certainly don’t control my wardrobe.” Joan’s face was on fire. She glanced at the two-way mirror, desperately trying to signal to Ellie that she needed to be pulled out.

“I think it’s because you want it,” Damien said. “I think you think about me and my mind control powers a lot. I think you call my name when you’re lying in bed fingering yourself—”

“Damien! That’s completely inappropriate! One more comment like that, and I’m walking out.”

“Are you really, now?” Damien cocked an eyebrow. “You’re not going to stay and do your job like a good doctor?”

“I’m trying to. Please _concentrate._ Do your best to remember these numbers: 15, 7, 22—”

“I don’t like the numbers game,” Damien complained. “Numbers are so impersonal. Let’s do words today instead.”

“Fine.” Joan flipped a few pages in her file. “Tree, child, schoolyard, breadbox—”

“What the hell is a breadbox?”

Joan took a steadying breath. She couldn’t let the subject push her buttons like this, not so close to the inspection. “It sits on the counter and stores bread.”

“Why? Why not just leave the bread on your counter?”

“I really couldn’t say. Could you please repeat those words back for me?”

“Oh, sure. Tree, handcuff, strap-on, breadbox—”

Joan slammed the red button, zapping Damien. He yelped and then laughed.

“Jesus, that’s a wakeup! Phew.”

“Maybe you should try concentrating if you want to avoid another shock,” she suggested coldly.

“Maybe you should pick more interesting words if you want me to remember them.”

Joan turned up the voltage and shocked Damien again.

“Yeowch! Woo, that’s more like it,” he whooped. “Oh yeah, shock me harder, Dr. B!”

Joan obliged, turning it higher until Damien began sweating. “Can you tell me the prime numbers between 1 and 100?”

“Nah.” Damien was no longer laughing. Instead, his jaw clenched so hard his muscles looked sculpted. “Don’t feel like it.”

“The prime numbers between 1 and 100,” Joan repeated, maxing the voltage. “Now.”

“2, 3, 5… 7… fuck, okay, uncle!” His eyes were watering. “I’m sorry! I’ll behave. I need a break.”

Joan stopped Damien’s shocks and helped him take a sip of water. Her irritation and close proximity to him was making her feel overheated, but she didn’t want to take off her lab coat. It would be fine to simply unbutton a few buttons. She flipped to another page and read aloud while unfastening the top buttons on her blouse.

“‘Jack is four years older than Jill. This year, Jack is three times Jill’s age. How old will Jill be next year?’”

“It’s too early for that shit, Dr. B.” Damien cleared his throat. “Can’t you just shock me some more instead?”

“I think you enjoy being shocked a little too much,” Joan said. “We’ll have to find something you don’t enjoy so much.”

“Haha, like what?”

“Stripping you of privileges. Prosecuting you for your crimes. Having Dr. Clark perform these tests.”

“Aw, no, come on. He’s not nearly as much fun as you are.”

“My superiors won’t let me continue working with you if you’re uncooperative.” Joan ignored the sudden desire to touch her own breasts. “Stop it, Damien.”

“Stop what?”

“You know exactly what you’re compelling me to do right now.”

“Sorry, can’t always help it.”

“Damien, are you going to cooperate, or should I get Dr. Clark?”

“Nah, I’ll behave. It was, uh, 15, 7, 22, 24 for the numbers. And tree, child, schoolyard, and breadbox. Right?”

Joan checked. “That’s correct.”

“And for the other…” he pondered a minute. “If Jack is four years older than Jill and he’s three times Jill’s age… Yeah, six and two would work, so next year Jill would be three.”

“Very good. See? You can concentrate when you try.” Joan took her pen light and shined it into Damien’s eyes. She couldn’t see them very well; she wanted to get a better view. It wouldn’t hurt anything just to climb on his lap. Just for a moment. Just for medical necessity.

“How are my eyes, Dr. B.? Are they…” He snickered. “Beautiful?”

“Pupils equal, round, reactive to light and accommodation,” Joan said for her recorder.

“What about my other problem?”

“What about it?”

“Maybe _you_ should concentrate better, Doc.”

There was silence between them. And then Joan felt it: his erection trapped between them. He was twitching, and she would have bet anything it was deliberate. She wanted to reach down—

“Stop,” she said.

“I can’t help it,” Damien said. “It just won’t go down. You’re going to have to stick tubes and needles in it again and hurt me like the bad, bad boy I am. Or I guess you could fix it the easy way and jerk me off. I know you like… efficiency.”

Joan did like efficiency. Joan wanted efficiency very much. But more than that, she wanted to reward Damien for answering her questions and cooperating. She wanted to give him just a little reward, so he’d behave again in the future. She wanted to grind against the firmness under his hospital scrubs, and she wanted to massage her breasts through her blouse while she was grinding. And she wanted to just shove his scrubs out of the way and—

“Dr. Bright? Dr. Bright! _Joan_.”

Joan froze, realizing where she was, and with whom. Her hand was tucked into the waistband of Damien’s scrub pants, poised to pull them down.

“Dr. Bright, that’s _very_ inappropriate,” Ellie said over the intercom, sounding amused. “Please get off the subject before I have to write you up for violating the AM code of ethics.”

Joan scrambled off Damien, buttoning her blouse all the way back up to the neck. She was horrified to see a wet spot on his pants. Good lord. Had she done that?

“So close.” Damien licked his lips. “I told you. Someday real soon...”

Joan turned and fled, almost forgetting the keycode to get out.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Joan collapsed into a cushioned chair in the observation area. “Find someone else.”

Owen handed her a paper cup of water. She noticed he carefully kept a binder in front of his zipper.

“You’re the best at resisting him,” Ellie said. “I really need you to keep on him.”

“You saw what almost happened! I can’t go back in there.”

“You can, and you will.”

“He belongs in jail! If literally anyone else walked out of a bank with a duffel bag full of cash—”

“But Damien isn’t anyone else,” Ellie reminded her. “With his ability, he could do significantly more damage than that. The fact that the worst he’s done is get bored and ‘rob’ a bank is intriguing. And it makes it provides a very convenient opportunity for us to study his physiology.”

“And what if I don’t want to be dangled in front of him like a carrot?” Joan asked. “What if I resent being treated like a reward for good behavior?”

“Joan, you are a valuable asset,” Ellie said in that smooth pep-talk voice of hers. “It’s not just that you can resist him better than anyone else. You promote cooperation with E-264. You scold him and keep him in line, and he _loves_ it. You don’t just make him eat his vegetables; you make him _enjoy_ eating his vegetables. E-264’s abilities are practically impossible to manipulate by force, and since you started working with him, we’ve made some real breakthroughs. Please, Joan. I need you to do this. For me.”

Joan shook her head. “Surely someone else would be better.”

“Who?” Ellie asked. “I’m not being rhetorical, Joan. Who should I send in there? My top psychologist who can usually resist him, or a parade of interns who will immediately strip naked or stab themselves in the fingers with their pens and then spend their lunch breaks crying in their cars?”

Joan rubbed her temples. “Not the interns, obviously. But surely there’s someone—”

“You’re my very best asset for this, Joan,” Ellie said. “I have full confidence in you. I know you won’t let me down.”

“He’s completely impossible this week! I can’t even get through a routine neuropsych eval with him! How am I supposed to get him to perform for the Board of Directors on Friday?”

“I think I have an idea,” Ellie said. “Just give me a minute to talk to him, and I bet he’ll be an angel the rest of the week. Okay?”

“I… okay.”

“Thanks, Joan! I love how much of a team player you are. You won’t regret this.”

But Joan already halfway regretted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan  _ completely _ regretted everything that Saturday as she sat on Damien’s lap in a strip club.

“Don’t be like that,” Damien said. “I put on a good show for your precious Board of Directors, didn’t I? Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to make them all do the chicken dance? But no, I was your perfect little lapdog. It won’t kill you to be mine for a day.”

“I do not get paid nearly enough for this,” Joan said.

“Hey, you need a bonus?” Damien asked. “Plenty of people here with lots of cash to blow.”

“No, Damien. Please behave, for my sake if not your own.”

“I will, I will.” He scoffed. “Or at least, I won’t get caught this time.”

The waitress set two ice waters and two scotches-on-the-rocks on the table. “You know what you want?” she asked.

“Wedge salad, please,” Joan said. “Vinaigrette on the side.”

“And for you?”

Damien peered at the menu. “Hmm, do I want the Buffalo burger or the BBQ bacon pizza? Decisions, decisions. Eh, fuck it, I’ll take both! I’ve only got one day of freedom, and my jeans are a lot looser than I remember. No onions on anything, and extra meat on that pizza.”

“You got it.” The waitress winked at him as she collected the menus.

“What are we doing here, Damien?” Joan asked.

“Taking in the sights.” Damien took a sip of water and eyed the dancer on the pole. “You don’t see this every day. At least not when you’re a hostage at the AM.”

“You’re not a hostage,” Joan said. “You’re a, a—”

“A guestage?”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“You’re a criminal with a dangerous condition,” Joan said. “With the proper treatment, you will eventually repay your debt to society and be free to live your life outside the AM.”

“You and I both know they’re gonna make me work for them forever.” Damien pushed his glass gloomily along the low table.

“There are worse things in life.”

“But they’ll make my life a living hell if I run.”

“They’ll make both our lives a living hell if you run,” Joan corrected him.

“So I guess I’d better live it up while I can.” Damien clinked his glass against Joan’s. “Cheers. Now, who do you want a lap dance from?”

“No one.” Joan crossed her arms.

“Oh, come on, Doc. I don’t believe you’re 100% straight for a second. I mean, I’m sure as fuck not. You’re allowed to find the dancers sexy, even if you are technically working.”

“Even if I was interested, they’re all very… blond.”

“What about her?” Damien nodded toward a tall, slender dancer with black skin, short hair, and  _ very _ muscular arms in the far corner.

Joan’s heart skipped a beat. “She’s fine.”

“Heyyy, I can feel that.” Damien poked her in the ribs. “You want her.”

“No.”

“No use denying,” Damien crooned. “Maybe I’ll get her to come sit with us.”

“Just leave her alone. Let her earn her money.”

“She could be earning her money eating pizza with us.”

“You mean I could be giving her my money.”

“Or someone’s.”

A man wearing a flashy jacket and Rolex walked by and dropped a small stack of twenties in Damien’s lap.

“See?” Damien gestured for the dancer to come over. “She probably deserves it way more than that guy. He looks like a douche.”

“I hear it takes one to know one.”

“Hey, good one! I love when you’re feisty.”

The dancer sat down at the large couch next to Damien. “Hi, I’m Mercedes,” she said.

“Ha, sure.” Damien sipped his scotch. “What’s your real name?”

“Damien, you of all people should respect people’s right to use a pseudonym,” Joan chided him.

“No, that’s all right,” the dancer said. “My real name is Miranda.”

“Cool. I’m Damien, and this is Dr. Bright. You should call her Joan, though.”

“Hi, Joan.” Miranda waved. “Let me guess, you were the one who wanted me to come over?”

“Now how did you know that?” Damien asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

“I’m a big hit with the ladies,” Miranda said. “I think it’s the hair.”

“Or the arms,” Joan murmured.

Miranda laughed. “Thanks, that’s actually a first.”

“You want to keep us company?” Damien handed her a bill. “Eat some pizza? It would make Joan awfully happy.”

“Sure,” Miranda said. “Does Joan want a dance?”

“No,” Joan said.

“Yes,” Damien said.

“No, really, I’m fine with talking.”

“We’ve got a while before the food gets here.” Damien pushed Joan off his lap, seating her between him and Miranda. “You know you want it.”

Joan did want it. She wanted it so much she forgot her shyness and nervousness and embarrassment.

Miranda stood up. Good lord, she was so tall. Even without the heels, she must have been nearly six foot tall...

“Have you ever had a lap dance before?”

“Never.”

“Just sit back and enjoy.” Miranda leaned in and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Joan’s ear.

A new song came on, something slow and sensuous with female vocals that Joan had never heard before. (That wasn’t entirely surprising, considering Joan never listened to the radio.) Miranda danced so close to Joan they shared body heat. She gyrated lower and lower until she was sitting on Joan’s lap, and then she slipped her bikini top off and brushed her nipples against the front of Joan’s shirt. Joan wanted to hide her face, but not as much as she wanted to watch the incredible sight in front of her, or to reach up and gently caress Miranda’s amazing breasts.

And suddenly that was what she was doing. She jerked her hands away, horrified to find herself invading Miranda’s space, but Miranda pulled her hands back. She bent down and kissed Joan, and it was perfect, ticklish electricity.

They both broke away at the same time, simultaneously distracted by the smell of food.

“Fuck yeah, that’s what I’m talking about.” Damien inhaled deeply. “Let’s eat.” He looked up and laughed loudly. “Oh my god, Dr. B., your face is so red right now.”

“That’s enough.” Joan draped her napkin in her lap and cut into her salad.

“Your salad looks really lame,” Damien said. “Want a bite of my burger?”

“No.” 

But Joan did, actually. She leaned over and took a huge bite, much larger than she would normally take. Grease dripped down her chin, but strangely, she didn’t want to wipe it away. Damien watched her intently.

“Good, right?” He dabbed her chin for her with his napkin.

“Mmhmm.”

“Sit on my lap again.”

“I’m comfortable where I am,” Joan said.

“Aww, come on.”

Joan found herself hoisting herself back onto his lap.  Miranda scooted closer to Damien’s side and took a bite of the burger Damien offered her.

“You’re being ridiculous, Damien,” Joan said.

“Am I, though? You know what I’m going back to tonight. I think I’m being totally logical. Here, try a bite of this pizza.”

Damien throbbed against her hip as she took a bite of pizza so large she could barely close her mouth. He again fed Miranda a bite while Joan was struggling to swallow.

“What, exactly, is the appeal of watching me eat like this?” Joan asked.

“General hedonism,” Damien said. “I don’t normally care much about food, but after eating what passes for food at the AM… Besides, I love to watch pretty people have a good time. Especially ones as uptight as you. I bet you eat salad and tofu for dinner most nights, don’t you? Yeah, I thought so. That’s why it’s so hot to see you give in and enjoy the physical pleasures the world has to offer.”

“Of course, Damien. I can’t imagine how I didn’t guess that.”

“And besides, there’s definitely some kind of primal urge to watch women put things in their mouths.” 

“Ah.” Joan exchanged a knowing glance with Miranda. “There it is.”

“What?” Damien asked innocently. “It’s just human nature.”

“If you say so.”

“Just eat your pizza.”

The three of them worked on the pizza while people-watching. The club was quiet for a Saturday, even if it was only lunch time. Joan wondered if Damien had willed people to leave while she’d been distracted by Miranda.

“So why  _ do _ you live such an ascetic life, Doc?” Damien’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“That’s really none of your business,” Joan said.

“Come on, it’s just me and Miranda.”

Joan resisted for a moment, but, like always, she really didn’t want to.

“My brother is missing,” she said at last. “It feels wrong to enjoy life without him.”

“That’s terrible,” Miranda said.

“Yeah, that’s rough.” Damien said through a bite of pizza.

“Thanks for your concern, Damien.”

He swallowed. “No, for real, that sucks. What happened? Like, a mountain climbing accident?”

“I don’t know,” Joan said. “He just disappeared a year ago. Vanished.”

“Man, that’s a bummer,” Damien said.

“I’m so sorry,” Miranda said. “I’ve got two brothers. If anything happened to either of them… I can’t even imagine.”

Joan was sad about Mark, but she...didn’t want to be? That didn’t feel right. She wanted to tell Damien all her personal, secret thoughts, which wasn’t an unusual urge when she was around him, but she didn’t want to seem too sad about it. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Joan turned to glare at him.

“What?!” he asked, again with the faux innocence. “Calm down, Dr. B.”

Joan opened her mouth to really curse him out, and it was Miranda who preserved the (relative) peace.

“So how long have you two been… together?” she asked.

“Oh, we’re not—”

“How’d you know we’re together?” Damien asked.

“She’s sitting on your lap. But you call her ‘Dr. B.’ And she doesn’t seem all that into you. I wasn’t totally sure.”

“Yeah, well.” Damien shrugged. “We have a complicated relationship.”

“Clearly.” Miranda ate the last bite of her crust and gave Joan a kiss on the cheek. “I need to go make the rounds. I’ll be back, though.”

“What was that about?” Joan demanded when it was just the two of them again.

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

“I told you, I just like to have a good time.” Damien pulled another piece of pizza from the tray. “And if I can watch two pretty ladies having a good time with each other, well…”

“Don’t do anything to her.” Joan didn’t want to be anxious, but she was managing all the same. “Please, Damien. I know you like pushing my limits, but please, don’t make her… do anything.”

“What exactly do you think I’m going to make her do? Jump off a bridge?”

“Have sex with me. Or you.”

“Hey, give me a little credit. I wasn’t planning on doing anything like that with her.”

“No?”

“Nah. As much as I’d love to see you with a girl, she’s kind of underwhelming.”

“How would you know? You barely let her talk. I liked her.”

“I just liked the effect she had on you. Her mind was too easy to push, though.”

“How do you mean?”

“She was boring. Easy.”

“Again, you don’t know that. You didn’t let her speak. I found her smart and interesting enough in the ten minutes I got to interact with her. Besides, aren’t I boring? I never do or watch or eat anything fun, if I recall correctly.”

“It’s not about that,” Damien said. “It’s about the challenge. I don’t like games I can win in a single move. It’s boring.”

“Then I suggest you take up sudoku,” Joan said. “Boredom like that is what got you arrested, isn’t it?”

“Oh, lose the sanctimonious act, will you? Don’t you ever want to rob a bank just to see if you can? Don’t you ever want to get naked and order a coffee just to see what happens?”

All the time, albeit not those exact crimes. When Joan was honest with herself, envy was the driving force behind her obsession with Damien’s ability.

“No,” Joan lied. “I’ve never seen the appeal.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Damien was almost sulking now. “I know you get it. Your mind is the sharpest I’ve ever rubbed up against. That’s why you’re the only person I want to have sex with.”

“Wonderful.” Joan rolled her eyes. “I’m flattered.”

“You’re the only one I feel like it could be real with,” Damien said. “You’re pretty good at resisting what you want, including me. That’s why it’s such a rush to persuade you do what you want.”

“You mean what  _ you  _ want.”

“Nope. Well, yes, sometimes. But it’s better when it’s something we both want.”

The conversation was quickly moving to a dangerous place. Joan pressed her knees together and said nothing.

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I’d lose interest if you gave in?” Damien picked a large piece of bacon off his pizza. “You must have figured that out months ago. You know I like a challenge, Doc. If you want me to leave you alone, why not just stop being a challenge?”

“You’re saying I should have sex with you so you’ll leave me alone? Very original.”

“I’m saying, there are a million tiny ways you could make yourself boring to me.” Damien was perking up again. “You’re a smart woman. You could figure it out. I see you do it with other patients all the time. But you keep playing my game day after day, week after week. I think it’s ‘cuz you liiiiike me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No, I’m serious. I think you like a challenge, too. And I think you’re a lady who doesn’t take a lot of risks. That’s what makes me such a  _ catch _ for you! Not only do I bring a lot of excitement to your life, I’m the kind of fire you can play with in the name of science. Am I right?”

The little shit was completely right. But Joan could never (and would never) tell him that.

“You know, I could make you tell me the truth if I wanted,” Damien said.

“So why don’t you?”

He shrugged. “Life’s more fun with a little mystery.”

“Or you’re scared I don’t feel the same way,” Joan said. “You’re too afraid to know for sure.”

“Is that your professional opinion?” he asked.

“I suppose it is.”

“Pfft. Okay, Doc.” He grinned at her. “So, what do you say? How about a quickie in the men’s room? I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“Damien, the day I have sex with you is the day I trade the AM for a stripper pole.”

“Never say never, Dr. B. You know I can be very persuasive.”

Joan shivered but said nothing. Better not to stoke his fire any more than she already had.

“Don’t you want to get up on the stage?” Damien asked.

“No.”

“You sure about that?”

Well… “No. Absolutely not.”

“What about this table?” Damien gestured to the table in front of their couch, which boasted a stripper pole. “Come on, I bet you’ve never done anything like that. Where’s your sense of adventure? Don’t you have a bucket list? Live a little!”

Maybe Damien didn’t want it badly enough, or maybe Joan had finally found a hill to die on. Whatever the case, their minute-long stare-off ended with Joan placidly drinking her scotch and Damien’s nose spontaneously bleeding.

“Aw, fuck.” He grabbed a napkin and pinched his nose. “Great. Thanks a lot.”

“It’s hardly my fault,” Joan said.

“You’re the one always pushing me to ‘stretch my powers.’” Damien sprawled out a little too casually on the couch, his legs taking up most of it. “Whatever. I don’t really care. I just wanted to see if I could get you to do it. I’ll just have to find something more fun to do instead.”

A moment later, Miranda dropped onto the couch next to Joan and kissed her again. “I don’t normally do this,” she said, “but do you two want to come home with me?”

Joan glared at Damien, resisting the overwhelming lust suddenly pulsing through her. “Really, Damien?”

“Hey, I can’t always control it,” Damien said. “When I get real turned on, my power gets harder to control.”

Another stripper sat down on Damien’s other side and kissed his cheek. Joan massaged her temples. This was not how she wanted to be spending her Saturday. This whole thing was making her so, so… wait... jealous? She blinked and probed the feeling. Did Damien want her to feel jealous? Maybe, but she definitely didn’t want to feel that way, which generally ruled it out.

“You’re an adult, Damien. Control yourself.”

“Gee, I don’t know,” Damien said. “I kind of like all the attention. I can never seem to get as much of it as I want back at the AM. Especially not this type of attention. And the more attention I get, the _ harder _ it will be to stop it. If you get my drift.”

Joan abandoned her drink and held Miranda’s wandering hands in her own. “ _ Damien _ . I mean it.”

“You’re supposed to be my handler, Dr. B.,” Damien said. “Why don’t you… ‘handle’ me?”

Two more dancers joined them, playing with Damien’s hair and scratching his neck like a dog.

“Oh, yeah,” he sighed loudly. “That’s the spot, right there.”

Joan rose. They needed to leave the club immediately, before Damien did something everyone would regret. The paperwork alone on that kind of incident… But that wasn’t really what was driving her to her feet. She didn’t even truly believe Damien would go through with it. No, if she was going to be jealous, of all the ridiculous emotions she could be, then she might as well be stupid and impulsive and sexually fulfilled at the same time.

“My car,” Joan said. “Right now.”

Damien didn’t need to be told twice. Joan tossed the rest of the cash onto the table and dragged Damien along by his sleeve. Strangely, the dancers all lost interest immediately, as if Joan and Damien had never even been there.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it as far as the alley before Joan couldn’t bear it anymore. She grabbed Damien by the hair and pulled his face down low enough that she could kiss him. She bit his lower lip until he cried out, and fuck, it felt so good to dominate him like that.

“Pick me up,” she ordered. “Fuck me right here against the wall.”

“Heh. Yes, Ma’am, Dr. Bright. Whatever you say...”

He picked her up without much trouble, pressing her between his body and the brick exterior of the strip club. Joan wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He nearly dropped her while trying to get his fly down, and she had to help him. But then he was free, shoving her flimsy silk panties out of the way in his haste to sheath his cock inside her. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” he muttered.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Damien.” Her fingers wove through his hair as she made a fist, taking control of his attention. “Not without my permission.”

“Ah, ah, fuck! That’s just turning me on more.”

“Shh,” she said into his ear. “Tell me the prime numbers between 1 and 100.”

“Oh, fuck, Doc,” he breathed. “I don’t know if I can’t—”

“You can do it,” she encouraged him. “You just have to concentrate. ”

He set his jaw that same way he did when the pain peaked.

“Okay, okay, uh… 2, 3, 5, 7, 9—no, not 9, fuck, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…”

“Kiss my neck,” she instructed him. “Keep naming the prime numbers in your head.”

He covered her neck in sloppy kisses, breathing the occasional number across her skin. Joan’s hair kept catching on the bricks, but she barely noticed. She was entirely focused on her own pleasure. All she wanted to do was enjoy this more than she’d ever enjoyed anything. She moaned and squeezed hard around Damien, relishing the way he squirmed and whimpered as he tried not to lose control. She wanted to tell him exactly how to make her orgasm.

“Bite my neck,” Joan said. “Not too hard.”

Damien nipped gently at the place where her neck met her shoulder.

“Harder than that. And a little higher—Ah!” Joan’s head hit the brick wall as he found the perfect spot. “Yes, Damien, that’s perfect!”

He kissed and bit her sensitive neck as he fucked her desperately against the wall. She dug her fingernails into the space between his shoulders, and she could tell it nearly sent him over the edge. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted to orgasm right then. She wanted to come so hard around him she milked every last drop out of him while she screamed his name.

And that was exactly what she did.

“Damien! Damien, yes!”

“Fuck, I’m gonna—” Damien’s voice was strained. “ _ Please  _ may I come, Dr. Bright, please please please—”

“Yes, come for me, Damien,” Joan gasped. “Come inside me, now.”

He groaned so loudly it almost deafened her, and his back muscles shuddered under her fingers. For a few perfect seconds, their climaxes synced into something a less scientific person might have called magical. They both wanted him to unload a year’s worth of pressure inside her so badly it was practically a need. And then it was done, the overflow spilling from Joan’s body onto the ground. She should have felt ashamed to be entangled with her own test subject like that , but Damien didn’t want her to feel that way, so she didn’t. She just wanted to feel happy and tender with him for a minute.

“Good boy, Damien.” Joan stroked the back of his neck. “That was very, very good.”

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Just… holy shit....”

“Yes.” Joan was starting to get a knot in her back. “You can put me down now.”

“Right.”

He set her down clumsily, bumping her against the wall on the way down. They stood there for a moment, re-orienting their clothing and catching their breath. Joan avoided making eye contact with Damien, even though she still didn’t  _ want  _ to be ashamed of what she’d done.

“Did you really come?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

He scratched the stubble on his chin, likewise avoiding her face. Joan waited, employing some old-fashioned therapeutic silence to draw out his thoughts.

“What we just did… was it real? No, forget it, that sounds...” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Am I more to you than just a lab rat? Tell the truth.”

Joan could have resisted easily. His hold on her mind was wavering; he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. But there was something in his face that made her want to be honest with him, at least there in the alley while she still smelled like him.

“Yes,” she said. “You are more than just a test subject to me. You are the one bit of color in my extremely grey life, even if I don’t always necessarily  _ want _ color in my life. You guessed correctly that I have fantasized about you before. Often. And despite you using your ability on me throughout the experience, yes, I think this was real.”

She expected him to make some kind of quip, like “Aww, you do care,” but he didn’t. He just pushed her back against the wall and kissed her. If Miranda’s kiss had been as electric and focused as lightning, Damien’s was as wild and hot as fire. He wasn’t objectively good at kissing, but it still stole Joan’s recently recovered breath.

“Come on,” Damien finally said, pulling back. “Let’s get some ice cream before I have to go back.”

Joan rummaged for her keys in her jacket pocket, trying to hide how shaky the kiss had left her. “Any particular place?”

“I dunno. Just drive near the water and I’ll think about it.” He slowed his pace to match hers. “Hey, you know I wouldn’t have done anything to the strippers, right?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I told you, that’s not my thing. I was just trying to push your buttons.”

“What a surprise.” Joan unlocked her car with the keyfob.

“Can I drive?”

Joan laughed out loud. “No. And if you try to compel me, I’ll make you sit in the back.”

He smirked. “You’re so mean, Dr. B.”

“Yes, well, you wouldn’t like me if I wasn’t.”

“Ha! What can I say?”


	4. Epilogue

To Joan’s annoyance, Damien kept her out until the very last possible moment to bring him back. (She suspected he would have taken her as his “guestage” and gone on the run if she hadn’t reminded him what would happen to both of them.) Subsequently, she had to return to the AM with a messy ponytail, bite marks on her neck, several buttons missing from her blouse, and her thighs pressed self-consciously together. And of course Ellie was there to witness her shame, even at 7 p.m. on a Saturday.

“Hey, Joan, how did it go?” Ellie asked as Joan signed Damien back in. “Any incidents?”

“None,” Joan lied. “He did…  _ insist _ that we go to a strip club, but he behaved himself.”

“That’s excellent, Joan!”

“Which part?”

“Both. Of course we want our subjects to behave themselves, but it can also be good for them to remember what life is like outside the AM.” Ellie waved through the bulletproof glass as Damien was escorted back into the secure area. “Our ultimate goal is to rehabilitate Subject E-264 into a productive member of society, albeit a very special one who works for us. Occasional reminders of all the pleasures the world has to offer can be powerful motivators toward those goals.”

“I suppose.”

“Did you have fun? I hope you did.” Ellie squeezed Joan’s shoulder. “It’s so much easier for us to study and even utilize E-264’s capabilities when you’re the one handling him.”

Joan froze at the phrasing, but Ellie went right on talking.

“I think we’ve made some real progress today! To tell you the truth, I half-expected him to run.”

“So did I,” Joan said.

“Well, since today went okay, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve also offered E-264 weekend passes in exchange for his enthusiastic participation in Tier X over the next six months,” Ellie said. “I trust that won’t be a problem? You’ll be hosting him at your apartment, of course. I know you don’t have a guest room, but I’m sure Damien won’t mind sleeping on the sofa. He didn’t even seem to mind when I told him he’d have to sleep in restraints! He certainly is a character.”

“I… what? Ellie!”

“So sorry to inconvenience you, Joan! But you’ll be reimbursed for your time, of course, and I know you don’t have better plans. This will really cement you as a team player! If it makes you feel any better, he agreed immediately when he heard you’d be the one handling his care.”

Joan wanted to stick her head in a bucket of ice water. Damien, sleeping in her apartment the next two dozen weekends? She was so flushed, she thought she might be developing spontaneous pyrokinetic abilities.

“This isn’t a problem, is it?” Ellie asked. “I think it would really damage the rapport you’ve built with him if you backed out of the deal now.”

“No,” Joan said. “It’s… it’s no problem at all.”

“Thanks, Joan!” Ellie gave her a smile that seemed almost… (was Joan imagining it?) wicked. “Sorry to put you in a sticky situation like this. I want you to know I really appreciate all the good work you do with the subjects. I love that you always get the job done, no matter how hard it gets.”

Joan stammered a response before rushing away.

First, she was going to take a long shower. And then she was going to come up with a list of ways to punish Damien for making her go to the office in such a state.


End file.
